Une aide, une dispute, une réconciliation
by Caporal Momo
Summary: Mélissa McCall a disparue et Scott sonne toute la meute surtout Stiles, Issac et les Hale tous se passé bien mais car il faut toujours un "mais" ! Mais il faut toujours que quelqu'un fasse un faux pas et pour une fois c'est pas Stiles. PS : Désole pour les fautes d'ortographe.


Une aide, une dispute, une réconciliation.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc

Stiles : Oui ... ça va , j'arrive * descend les escaliers *.

Ding Dong Ding Do...

Stiles : Grrrr... * ouvre la porte * Scott ! Qu'est qu...

Scott: Ma mère est là ?

Stiles : Non , pourquoi ?

Scott : Elle n'est ni au travail ni à la maison .

Stiles : Ni chez moi. Ta demande à Peter-psychopathe-Hale si ta mère était avec lui ?

Scott : Oui, j'y suis allez directement, elle n'y était pas. J'ai contacte toutes les personnes de mon répertoire, ses amis, ses collègues, mais personnes ne l'a vu.

Stiles : Ok, retourne voir Peter il pourras sûrement t'aide , moi je m'occupe de mon père de toute façon il fallait que j'aille le voir donc ...

Derek : Scott, Peter a trouvé une trace de Melissa.

Scott : Ou ça ?

Isaac : En forêt, dans la parti Est.

Stiles : Derek !

Derek : Quoi Stiles ?

Stiles : Et oh du calme , donc vous aurais besoin d'un plan ou pas ?

Derek : Non , et on a pas besoin de toi Stiles.

Scott : Stiles il y avait pas eu des meurtres dans cette parti de la forêt ?

Stiles : Si, justement. Un ancien bâtiment a brûlé avec des femmes dedans , toute la bâtisse ne tien que par miracle.

Derek : Tu propose quoi alors ?

Stiles : Je vais avoir besoin de toi Isaac pour mentir encore une fois à mon père, en disant qu'en histoire on a un devoir et que je suis en binôme avec Isaac et notre sujet se trouve dans la forêt Est , c'est simple.

Derek : Hum ... Des que vous avez les plans venez au loft on vous y attendras.

Isaac & Stiles : ok.

Une fois Scott & Derek parti chez ce dernier, Stiles récupérer ses affaires est parti pour le commissariat avec Isaac. Pendant le trajet les deux jeunes amis parlais de tous et de rien. Quand Stiles se gara sur le parking, il fit signe a Isaac de le suivre. Une fois entré dans la commissariat, il demanda a Maria qui occupe l accueil si son père était là elle lui répondit qu'il était dans son bureau, ils l'a remercia puis se diriger vers le bureau de son paternel.

Stiles : salut pap'

Isaac : Bonsoir shériff.

John : Bonsoir les garçons qu'est qui vous amène ?

Stiles : Pour deux chose, la première voilà ton repas.

John : Merci même si c'est pas n'essaierez. Sinon la deuxième chose ?

Stiles : Tu vois on a un devoir en histoire ...

John : Stiles ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Stiles : Notre sujet est sur la forêt de Beacon Hills exactement la zone Est tout simplement on auras plus de chose à voir que dans les autres zones mais le problème on aurais besoin du plan de la zone.

John : Si je comprend bien, tu veux que je te donne le plan de la forêt plus précisément la zone Est pour ton devoir en histoire avec Lahey ? Donne moi une bonne raison de vous la passe.

Stiles : Oui c'est sa, ben pour la simple raison que les plans de la forêt qu'à le shériff de la ville son plus détaillé que les simples carte touristique *grand sourire*.

John *soupir* : Très bien, mais vous me la ramener sinon vous allez avoir de gros ennuis c'est clair !

Stiles & Isaac : Transparent.

Le shériff fouilla dans les tiroirs puis en sorti une carte est la tendit aux deux jeunes. Une fois sorti du commissariat Stiles demanda à Isaac de prévenir les Hale et Scott qu'ils arrivaient avec la carte. Arriver au loft le loup et l'hyperactif rejoignaiere les deux alphas et l Oméga.

Derek : Vous avez la carte ?

Stiles : Oui qu'est que tu croit petit loup.

Scott : Stiles on a pas le temps dépêche toi de déplier la carte.

Stiles : C'est bon t'énerve pas Scott, Peter vers où aller l'odeur de Melissa.

Peter donner toutes les informations qu'il avait, après réflexion ils en conclure ou pouvez se trouve Mme Mccall. Ils décidèrent de si rendre à deux véhicules.

Isaac : Stiles tu c'est que même si ta de la chance de venir , Derek ne voudra en aucun cas te voir dans le bâtiment.

Stiles : Je sais , Isaac sauf que je vais resté la a vous attendre gentiment.

Scott : Stiles c'est trop dangereux pour toi. On c'est bien que tu veux te rendre utile. Rien que le fait que tu fasse des recherches ou quand tu nous monte des plans qui sont des fois douteux sa prouve que t'es utile à la meute.

Stiles : Je sais bien, mais plus fort que moi.

Isaac : ATTENTION STILES FREINE.

Stiles * écrase la pédale de frein * : On a eu chaud au fesse, aie sa va faire mal, Derek se ramène.

Derek : NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE DE FREIN COMME SA.

Isaac : Désolé, Derek c'est ma faute mais la route est bloque a partir de là.

Peter : Il faut continué à pied .

Stiles : Désole d'être lourd mais vous avez un plan ?

Scott : Non, mais on fait pas de pitié on fonce dans le tas * yeux rouge *.

Isaac : Pourquoi on ferais pas une diversion pendant que les autres vont récupère Mme Mccall .

Peter : C'est une bonne idée, Derek ?

Derek : Très bien Stiles, Isaac et Scott vous récupère ta mère pendant que Peter et moi on fais diversion.

Stiles, Isaac & Scott : Ok.

Derek murmure à Scott & Isaac : Faite attention a Stiles sinon je vous égorge avec mes dents c'est claire ?

Isaac & Scott : Plus que transparent. Stiles tu vient ?

Stiles : Oui j'arrive, *a Peter * je peux te faire confiance ?

Peter : Oui, Stiles tu peux me faire confiance je suis si psychopathe que tu ne le pense. Allez file les deux autres attende.

Apres les échanges, tous se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment calciné, puis les deux groupes se mirent à leurs place respective. Grâce au grabuge de Peter qui en fessait plus que Derek, quatre hommes sorti. Stiles fit signe aux deux loups de le suivre.

Isaac qui murmure : Je me demande comme cette entrepôt peut tenir encore debout.

Stiles : Je vous l'avez dit que c'était un vrai miracle.

Scott : Chut j entend quelque chose.

Homme 3 : Chef on a besoin d'aide les deux types dehors sont trop fort pour nous quatre.

Le chef : Très bien prenez les tasseur je vous rejoins.

Melissa : Vous ne vous en tirez pas comme sa, c'est moi qui vous le garanti.

Homme 2 : La ferme.

Le chef : Toi reste la et surveille la.

Homme 2 : Oui chef.

Un peu plus loin planque derrière des cartons.

Stiles : Allez aide Derek et Peter je m'occupe de ta mère Scott.

Scott : Quoi ! non Stiles.

Isaac : Derek va nous tues, si il nous vois revenir sans vous.

Stiles : Il n'y a qu'un homme je peut très bien m'en sortir mais derek et Peter beaucoup moins avec cinq mec sur eux avec des tasseurs.

Isaac a Scott : Il a pas tord.

Scott : Ok mais fait attention, revenez tous les deux entiers.

Stiles montre sa batte de baseball : Fait moi confiance mon frère.

Côté Hale

Peter : Derek un petit coup de main s'il te plait ?

Derek : Je suis occupé la Peter.

Scott : Bouge pas Peter * assomme un des hommes *.

Derek : Qu'est que vous faite la ou est Stiles ?

Peter : Et ta mère ?

Isaac : Stiles et Melissa sont encore à l'intérieure.

Les deux Hale : QUOI !

Au même moment du côté de Stiles

Stiles agrippa sa batte de baseball, il se dirigea le plus discrètement derrière l'homme et lui assena un coup derrière la tête.

Melissa : J'ai bien cru qu'il allez te repère.

Stiles : Moi aussi, est que sa va ?

Melissa : Oui je vais bien. Ou est Scott ?

Stiles : Scott est dehors avec Peter & Derek Hale ainsi que Isaac ils s'occupent des autres hommes.

Melissa : Merci les garçons.

Stiles : C'est normal. Sortons d'ici avant que sa ne s'effondre.

Melissa : Excellente idée Stiles.

Homme 2 se réveillant : Vous irais nulle part.

Stiles : Merde, Melissa sortez.

Melissa : Et toi Stiles ?

Stiles : Ne vous en faite pas tenez prenez ma batte elle vous serviras.

L'homme se lança à la poursuite de Melissa mais fut intercepté par Stiles. Stiles enchaîne les coups avec l'homme.

À l'extérieur

Melissa : TOI LÂCHE MON FILS * abat la batte de Stiles sur le chef * et une commotion cérébrale.

Scott : Merci maman.

Melissa : De rein mon chéri. Mais la on a pas le tem...

Isaac : Ou est Stiles ?

Melissa : Il avait assommé le dernier type qui était a l'intérieur sauf qu'il s'est réveiller, Stiles la intercepte pour me laisse le temps de vous rejoindre.

A se moment la le coeur de Derek rate un battement.

Peter : Hein ... * vois Derek allez dans l'entrepôt * Derek, attends le ...

Scott : trop tard.

Côté Stiles

Stiles était à terre il voyait flou, il vit l homme en face de lui partir avec un sourire et lui dit :

Homme 2 : C'est fini pour toi gamin, c'était gentil de ta part de nous rendre visite.

Stiles murmura : Derek ...

C'est à se moment la que Derek entra dans l'entrepôt, il projeta l'homme contre une poutre qui s'affaissât sous le poids de l'humain. Derek se retourna et se dirigea vers Stiles qui se relève.

Derek inquiet : Stiles sa va ?

Stiles se tien debout avec douleur : Aie, ouais sa pourrais allez mieux.

Derek : Ne refais plus jamais sa c'est compris ?

Stiles : Oui sinon tu m'arrache la gorge avec tes dents. C'est pas tous mais je voudrais bien rentré chez moi.

Derek n'u le temps de répondre que le toit du bâtiment commencer a s'effondrait sur eux. Stiles tentât d'agripper le bras de Derek que le sol disparut sous ses pieds.

Stiles : DEREKKKK

Derek : STILESSSS

Côté de Scott

Melissa : C'était quoi se bruit ?

Isaac : Regarde le toit.

Peter : Oh non

Scott : Stiles, Derek.

Côté de Derek & Stiles

Quand Stiles repris conscience sa tête lui fit atrocement mal, la première chose qui chercha des yeux était Derek , qui ce dernier fit la même chose des yeux.

Stiles : Derek, Derek t'es où ?

Derek : Je suis pas loin de toi.

Stiles : rien de cassé ?

Derek : non, mais toi sûrement, tu peux bouge ?

Stiles essaya de bouge : Je crois que j'ai un pied de coincé sous les débris.

Derek : Je vais essayé de te rejoindre.

Stiles : Tu crois que les autres sont entrain de nous cherche ?

Derek enlevé des gravas : Ne doute pas d'eux, je pense que Scott est même le premier a essayé de nous sortir de là.

Stiles commence a paniqué : Et si il nous trouve pas ou ... Ou il nous trouve trop tard. Ou pire en essayent d'enlever les gravas ils nous tues, * panique complètement et s'agit * je veux sortir, SORTAIS NOUS DE LA ...

Derek : Stiles calme toi ... STILES * se grouille a se rapproche de Stiles * Stiles écoute moi ils vont nous sortir de la. Toi et moi on va tenir bon jusqu'à se que la meute nous trouve.

Derek avait réussi à calmer Stiles et a rapproché de son protégé. Le loup de Derek grogna en voyant l'état du jeune homme, Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup il avait ses yeux remplis de larmes il avait du sang qui couler, des bleu sur les pommettes, Derek eu un pincement au cœur.

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek : Oui, Stiles ?

Stiles: Promet-moi de pas me laisse tomber.

Derek : Je te le promet Stiles.

Stiles : Merci.

Derek : Écoute Stiles, j'entent Scott faire un hurlement pour la deuxième fois. Ils ont dû prévenir le reste de la meute pour nous sortir de là aux plus vite.

Stiles : C'est bon signe non ?

Derek : Oui, il vont pourvoir t'en mène à l'hôpital et tu pourras revoir ton père.

Côté de Scott

Scott : Maman rentre à la maison.

Melissa : Ah non Scott je reste, ils leur faudra les premiers soins.

Peter : Derek doit déjà avoir cicatrisé, par contre Stiles lui doit de mal en point.

Melissa : Tu raison de plus que je reste Scott, tu vois Stiles comme un frère moi je le vois comme mon deuxième fils et il est en mon devoir de protège mes enfants et de leurs en venir en aide.

Scott : Très bien.

Peter : Scott transforme toi est hurle pour faire venir Liam et les jumeaux ensuite appel les argents, Isaac toi appel Boyd qu'il remmène Erica. Moi je m'occupe d'appel jackson et Deaton.

Melissa : Je vais fair le tour du bâtiments si je les entent.

Les trois loup appelle toutes la meute en leurs donnant leurs position, Melissa , elle fit le tour du bâtiment effondrais en appelant Stiles et Derek. Après les coups de fils passe pour Isaac et Scott ils échangèrent les informations qu'ils avaient.

Isaac : Boyd et Erica arrive ils rejoint les argents. Et ton de ton côté ?

Scott : Les argents viennent, Chris ramène ses SUV pour stabiliser les débris et * hurlement de loups * les jumeaux et Liam arrive :) .

Isaac : Je vais les attendre au véhicules et enlevé les morceaux de bois pour laisse passe les SUV.

Scott : Ok.

Liam : SCOTT !

Scott : Les gars super vous êtes là.

Liam vois le bâtiment : Qu'est qui se passer ?

Melissa : Longue histoire Derek et Stiles sont bloquer sous décombres. Ils faut les trouvent.

Peter : Deaton arrive et Jackson avec beaucoup de mal j'ai réussi à le faire venir.

Melissa : Très bien , Liam vient avec moi j'aurais besoin de ton ouïe. Les jumeaux prenez à l'opposé de nous.

Liam : Bien sûr.

Ethan : D'accord.

Aiden : C'est parti.

Liam et Melissa parti à droite de décombres et Les jumeaux a gauche. Entre temps les argents, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Deaton dirigé par Isaac. Ils se rassemblèrent et mirent en place un plan.

Côté Derek et Stiles

Stiles : Derek, c'est moi ou l'espace se réduit ?

Derek affole : Non Stiles c'est pas toi. Merde ... Stiles tu va pas aimé mais il va falloir décoince ta cheville.

Stiles : Ok, tu comte faire sa comme monsieur le génie ?

Derek : Stiles commence pas, tu peut bouge ta jambe ?

Stiles essayer de plier sa jambe : Ouais, sa fait un mal de chiens.

Derek : Je vais soulève le bois, le plus vite possible tu retire ta cheville.

Stiles : Ok

Derek souleva le bois, Stiles plia sa jambe et se recula aussitôt Derek lâcha le bois que tous s'écroula un peu plus. Stiles retira sa veste ensuite il enleva son tee-shirt et remis sa veste.

Derek : Tu fait quoi la, tu va finir par être en hypothermie.

Stiles : Si c'est pas d'hypothermie que je meure c'est par blessure ouverte avec saignement abondant.

Derek roule des yeux : Tu va pas mourir Stiles.

Stiles : Bien sûr que si, ou bien tu va me trouvais tellement insupportable que tu va sûrement je site : " je vais te tranche la gorge avec mes dents " s'il ne nous trouve pas à temps. Et pour répondre à ta question je vais faire un garrot à ma cheville.

Derek : Donne moi ton tee-shirt je vais le faire.

Stiles : Si ça te fait plaisir.

Après plusieurs longues minutes qui leurs sembla êtes heures interminable, Stiles commence a mal respiré, voulant prévenir l'alpha mais se ravisa quand il vu la couleur des yeux du loup qui à son goût était un peux trop rouge. Stiles se jura que s'ils s'en sortait vivent il irais avoue ses sentiments au loup-garou, Derek lui pense à se qui s'est passé avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule sur eux. Son loup avait réagir aux quart de tour en apprennent que le plus jeune était resté à l'intérieure sans rien pour se défendre avec un homme sûrement armé. Derek avait depuis longtemps assumé ses sentiments envers l'hyperactif mais il s'interdisait de lui avoue se disant qu'il mérite d'être avec une personne meilleure que lui, Stiles qui gigoter ce qui énerva de plus en plus l'alpha.

Derek agacé sans le regarde : Tu veux pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens.

Stiles d'une petite voix : Désole, j'y peux rien.

Derek tourna le tête : Stiles sa va ?

Stiles qui ment : Oui t'inquiète pas je tiens le coup.

Derek : Menteur, tu respire mal.

Stiles : Et alors qu'est que sa peut te faire ?

Derek grogna : Sa me fait que je peut soulage de tes douleurs.

Stiles s'énerve : Habituellement t'en as rien a faire de mes douleurs quand tu me plaque contre toutes sur surfaces qui sont à ta porter ou quand tu me frappe que tu sois un loup ou pas.

Derek : Je ...

Stiles énerve : Tu rien du tout *grimace* et puis c'est nouveau que tu t'inquiète pour ma petite personne !

Derek s'énerve aussi : En même temps si tu n'en avait pas fait qu'à ta tête on ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Stiles : Ah parce-que maintenant c'est ma faute.

Derek : Oui, ta faute a toujours vouloir prouvais que ta une place dans la meute alors qu'en faite tu n'a aucunement ta place dans la meute tu n'est qu'un humain tu nous mais plus en danger, on ne peut pas se défendre et veiller à ta sécurité.

Stiles : Si j'ai nullement ma place dans la meute et que vous ne pouvais pas veiller à ma sécurité, pourquoi vous êtes venue en aide à Scott alors qu'on pouvais gère sa a deux. Pourquoi t'es venu dans le bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'effondre ? Et je te rappelle que c'est TA FAUTE si ON est coincé sous les décombres. Je t'es pas demandé à venir à mon secours je l'ai demandé à personne, j'avais la situation en main * s'étouffe en toussant *. ( Ce qui est super désagréable )

Derek s'approche inquiet : Stiles !

Stiles reprend un de souffle : Laisse moi tranquille, pas la peine de t'approche d'un humain.

Derek : Stiles, laisse moi t'aide.

Stiles : N'essaye pas de te faire pardonné. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avait rien dit.

Derek : Chut tait-toi.

Stiles : Quoi, tu te fout de moi tu m'accuse et j'ai aucun droit de réplique c'est la meilleure du mois !

Derek mais sa main sur la bouche de Stiles : Tait-toi et écoute.

Ethan au loin : Stiles tu m'entent ?

Côté de la meute

Tous le monde s'activer pour enlevé les graves les loups était par deux les sortais par leurs propres force, les SUV était manipuler par les argents, Melissa elle cherche les deux jeunes gens.

Ethan : Aiden ta entendu ?

Aiden : Quoi ?

Ethan : SILENCE LES GARS.

Tous les monde c'était arrêté.

Stiles : ... que c'est TA FAUTE si ON est coincé sous les décombres. Je t'es pas demandé à venir à mon secours je l'ai demandé à personne, j'avais la situation en main * s'étouffe en toussant *.

Aiden il cri : Ils sont là.

Ethan : Stiles tu m'entent ?

Aiden : Tu va bien au moins ?

Derek : On va bien mais il faut sortir le moulin à parole aux plus vite.

Chris : Ne bougeais pas .

Stiles qui cris : TRÈS DROLE CHRIS, QUEL SARCASME VOUS AVEZ.

Chris : Allez Allison en voiture, et les petits loups Scott, Peter et les jumeaux vous voulais bien accroché les chaînes Melissa vous nous ferais signe des que tous est en place.

Liam : Isaac, Boyd et Jackson aide moi à stabilisé des que les véhicules on dégage des poutres.

Melissa : Erica ramène la jeep de Stiles ici dés qu'il est sorti on l'emmène directement à l'hôpital.

Deaton : J'emmener Derek à la clinique pour vérifier si il n'a rien de grave.

Ethan a Derek & Stiles : Stiles tu passeras en premier avec Aiden on te sort ensuite Peter et Scott vont remonter Derek.

Aiden : C'est compris ?

Les concernés : Cinq sur cinq.

Peter et Scott accroché les chaînes du SUV de Chris et les jumeaux accroché les chaînes du SUV d'Allison. Scott fit signe à sa mère qui fit de même aux deux conducteurs. Ils accélèrent, aussitôt Isaac, Boyd, Jackson et Liam stabilisent les décombres.

Aiden : Stiles, tu peut gripper ?

Stiles : J'ai une meilleure idée. Si monsieur surnaturel veux bien me faire la courte échelle avec élan vous me rattrapé au vole. Ensuite monsieur surnaturel prend lui aussi de l'élan est vous le rattrape.

Ethan : Si tu veux allez c'est parti.

Melissa qui arrive : Maintenant Stiles, Erica est la prête à t'emmène des que tu sort.

Stiles : ok *regarde Derek * sa te dérange pas au moins ?

Derek : Finissons-en.

Derek se mis en place face à l'humain lui fit signe de la tête. Stiles pris appui sur les bras du loup, il se senti rattrapé et hisse à l'air libre. Les jumeaux le soutenait et l'emmener à sa voiture. Derek lui pris appui sur ses jambes et sauta Scott et Peter le fit sortir .

Melissa : Ok Scott, Liam, jumeaux ramené vous on y va.

Les jumeaux, Liam & Scott : On arrive.

Scott : On se vois plus tard.

Isaac : Tien nous au courant pour Stiles.

Scott : Je vous appèlerez.

Melissa : Stiles monte a l'arrière, Scott rejoins le, surveille son état. Liam tu va avec qui ?

Liam : je vais avec Les deux frère.

Ethan : Monte avec Aiden allez directement à l'hôpital et je préviens son père moi je l'ai escort.

Aiden : Pas de temps à perdre.

Peter : Derek, Erica montais avec Deaton, Boyd avec Jackson, Isaac avec moi.

Deaton : Boyd et Jackson partais devant prenez les clé de la clinique et ouvert la qu'on perde pas de temps.

Jackson : Parfait.

Peter : Nous on vous suis, on sais jamais.

Deaton acquis de la tête Peter mis Derek dans la voiture du vétérinaire puis parti au volant de la camaro avec Issac.

Deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis l'incident est Stiles n'avait pas pas revu le loup a par un soir ou l'alpha voulais que Stiles lui fasse des recherches sauf qu'il eu la bonne surprise de voir de la poudre de sorbier a la porte et la fenêtre du plus jeune, quand l'adolescence l'a perçus il le renvoya boulais en lui rappelant qu'il ne fessait pas parti de la meute donc qu'il ne ferais aucune recherche ils avais cas se débrouiller sans lui et que c'était trop facile de demandais par des menaces depuis Stiles décroché plus ou moins un mot à Derek ni au reste de la meute sauf en dehors du surnaturelle. C'est ainsi que Stiles vit débarque Aiden et Ethan suivi de cette cher Lydia et Allison pour finir par un Scott Mccall complète dépasse par les événement qui se déroule avec un Isaac et un Liam ce moquent de celui-ci.

Lydia : Stiles Stilinsky ouvre immédiatement cette porte, il faut qu'on parle on c'est que tu est là.

Stiles derrière la porte : Sa dépendras du sujet dont vous voulais me parlais ?

Lydia qui s'impatientait : Ne joue pas a se petit jeux Stilinski sinon tu va perdre.

Stiles : Très bien, entrée.

Lydia entre la première : Je préfère ça.

Tous le monde se diriger vers le salon des Stilinski.

Stiles : Vous voulais savoir quoi ?

Isaac : Pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux réunions de la meute ?

Stiles : Vous venais chez moi en temps qu'être surnaturelle ou en t'en qu'humain ?

Allison : Pourquoi tu répond à une question une autre ?

Stiles : Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi maintenant. Avant vous en avait rien a faire que je sois la ou pas, j'était un fantôme pour vous il y a trois semaines alors pourquoi sa devrait changer maintenant, Isaac , Boyd et Erica si vous été là c'est qu'il vous as envoyé, toi Alison c'est ton père et toi Lydia t'es ici juste par curiosité , j'ai pas raison ?

Lydia avais les yeux rond, Allison elle baisse les yeux et Isaac et Erica lui avait un grand sourire , Boyd lui resta impassible comme d'habitude , derrière Liam et Scott était étonné du comportement de leur ami. Ethan affiche un grand sourire et Aiden se retenait de rire a gorge déployée.

Allison : Certes mon père m'a demandé de tes nouvelles car il ne t'avais pas vu la semaine dernière auprès de la meute , a essayé de convaincre Hale de les accompagner.

Lydia dit une fois lève : Rappelais moi de ne plus jamais m'inquiète de monsieur Stilinski Stiles la prochaine fois qu'il échappe à la mort. Tu viens Ali' on a plus rien a faire ici.

Les deux jeunes filles parti, Isaac ajouta :

Isaac : C'est vrai Derek m'a demandé sauf que je lui est dis qu'il n'avait qu'à se déplacer par lui même. Sa m'a valu un vole à travers du loft.

Lui et le couple parti , Stiles se retourna vers les quatre personnes restantes.

Stiles : Quoi !

Scott : Pourquoi tu leurs a parlais comme sa, ils sont venu pour savoir comment tu allez !

Stiles irrite : Commence pas Scott, j'y peut rien si Hale n'est même pas capable de leurs donne la véritable raison de mon absence aux réunions , je n'aurais pas eu à réagir comme sa. Et ce que j'ai leurs est dit c'est aussi valable pour toi Scott.

Scott : Tu rigole j'espère !

Stiles : Non, tu savoir pourquoi je te dis ça pour la simple et bonne raison que des que tu étais en couple avec Allison il n'y avait qu'elle qui comte, combien de fois je me suis retrouvé seule car monsieur Mccall préféré passé plus de temps avec sa copine oubliant son meilleur pote, combien de fois t'étais dans les ennuis et c'est moi qui te sauver les fessés. Et c'est valable aussi pour la meute.

Scott n'en revenais pas son meilleur pote, son frère de toujours l'accusé de l'avoir délaissé. S'en était trop pour lui il parti en colère contre Stiles.

Stiles : Liam ?

Liam méfiant : Oui ?

Stiles : Surveille Scott pour moi s'il te plaît.

Liam : Oui , compte sur moi.

Ethan : Je vais vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Danny.

Stiles : Ok, bonne chance.

Ethan sorti de la demeure en lâchant un " merci ". Stiles se laissa sur le canapé Aiden fit de mêm , Stiles soupira.

Aiden : Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu sais bien que tu peut compte sur Ethan et moi nous on est là et on te trahiras pas.

Stiles : Je sais plus où j'en suis.

Aiden : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Avec la meute et avec Derek * soupire *.

Aiden : Alors laisse moi te dire quatre choses mon Doudou.

Stiles : Dit moi tous mon louveteau !

Aiden : La première c'est que la meute n'a pas a t'en vouloir pour ton comportement, deuxièmement Hale n'est qu'un crétin pour t'avoir dit que tu ne fessais pas parti de la meute, troisièmement TU va allé mettre les choses aux claire avec ton Alpha et pour finir quatrièmement si rien ne s'améliore entre la meute est toi dit le nous est on s'en occuperas.

Stiles rigole : D'accord, je vais aller parler avec Derek mais si je ne reviens pas vivent je vienderai te hanter.

Aiden amuse : Va le voir, Ethan et moi on s'occupe de Scott pour qu'il ramène la meute pour que vous soyez tranquille.

Stiles : Ok ok.

Aiden : N'oublie pas que demain on se vois avec ton père.

Stiles : Tu fais bien de me le rappelé.

Aiden acquis d'un signe de tête. Stiles lui pris ses clé de sa jeep et parti au loft espérant que Derek y soit sinon il était bon pour aller au manoir. Pendant le trajet Stiles se demande se qu'il pouvait dire au loup, comment il allez réagir. Tellement plonger dans ses pense il ne vit pas qu'il était arrivé. Une fois garé il descendit de son véhicule, monta jusqu'à la porte blinde, l'ouvrir et découvre la personne qui avait fait chaviré son cœur du humain.

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

Stiles : Toujours aussi accueillant a se que je vois ! Je suis là pour mettre les choses aux clair avec toi.

Derek : Je croyais que c'était clair la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Stiles : oui et non.

Derek : Donc qu'est qui n'est pas clair ?

Stiles : Nous.

Derek : " Nous " ?

Stiles : Fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Je te parle où nous en somme tous les deux.

Derek : Pourtant c'est simple à comprendre, il n'y a rien entre nous deux on est même pas amis.

Stiles : Tu mens, explique moi pourquoi tu est venu me chercher dans l'entrepôt, que tu sois venu dans ma chambre d'hôpital toutes les nuits, que tu surveille ma maison.

Derek : Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Stiles s'approche de Derek : Il n'y a vraiment rien à expliqué OU tu ne VEUX pas t'explique ?

Derek : Je n'ai pas a me justifier auprès de toi.

Stiles : TU TE DIT ÊTRE UN ALPHA, MAIS TU N'EST QU'UN LÂCHE TU N'A MêME PAS LE COURAGE JE T'EXPLIQUER AVEC MOI.

Derek n'aillent pas du tout aime le ton et les paroles du plus jeune, il le plaqua contre un des plier du loft. Dans son élan Derek était en train d'embrasser son hyperactif. Stiles n'en revenais pas que l'aîné l'embrasse, seulement au moment ou il voulu répondre au baisser, Derek se retira déçu que l'homme qu'il aime n'est pas répondu à son baisser.

Derek d'une voix basse : La voilà ton explication Stilinski.

Stiles : Tu n'es qu'un a-bru-ti Hale.

Derek choque : ... Quoi !

Stiles : Ta très bien entendu.

Derek : Stiles tu va m'écoute attentivement et SURTOUT sans me coupe sinon je te fou dehors ta compris ?

Stiles : Oui plus que compris.

Derek : Stiles, si je te surveiller à la l'hôpital ou encore chez toi ... c'est que j'avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose après ce qu'il s'est passe a l'entrepôt ... Toutes c'est histoires surnaturelles n'est pas fais pour les épaules des humains, mais toi ... je sais pas ... ta un truc en plus. Mon loup lui t'avait reconnu comme compagnon le jour ou Scott et toi chercher sa ventoline, mais je refuse de voir la vérité en face et plus les jours, les problèmes passe plus les sentiments était fort. * se dirige vers le canapé suivi de Stiles * Tu te rappel quand Cora était admise à l'hôpital, que la meute d'alphas y était ? * Stiles hocha la tête * c'est la que j'ai compris que sa ne servais a rien de refouler mes sentiments que j'ai pour toi, te savoir seule dans l'ambulance avec ma sœur sans rien pour vous défendre était insupportable. Si je ne t'es pas avoué mes sentiments c'est que ... je pense que tu mérite mieux que moi.

Stiles : Espèce d'abruti, Derek tu c'est, ce que tu ma dit quand on étaient coincé sous les décombres sa ma tué de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais croire à se que tu me disais je ne voulais pas y croire pour la simple et bonne raison tu n'avait pas le droit de me rejeté comme tu la fais après tous se que j'ai fais pour la meute. Même après tous je n'ai cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, je pouvais te déteste, te haire, mes sentiments ne changent pas. Comment tu peux oser dire que je mérite mieux ? * se rapproche de Derek * la seule personne avec qui je veux être c'est avec toi Hale les autres j'en ai rien à faire, c'est toi que j'aime donc tu pense très mais très mal.

Derek *petit sourire* : Je veux pas te faire de mal. J'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé lors des attaques surnaturelles.

Stiles : Derek tu n'a me feras jamais de mal. Et si je suis blessé sa seras bien fais pour moi.

Derek : Ton téléphone Stiles, il arrête pas de vibrer.

Stiles : C'est ... Oula.

Derek : Quoi ? * regarde l'appareil *

SMS de Scotty :

Mec t'es le roi des idiots, sérieusement pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plutôt on est pas des idiots... Bon si un peut. Bref c'était pour te dire que Ethan nous expliquer et Aiden nous as parlais de votre discutions. Tu pouvais pas me le dire je suis ton frère non.

PS : Fais gaffe je me vengerais surveille tes arrières.

Stiles : Andouille de Mccall

SMS de Lydia :

Stilinski tu n'est qu'un pauvre abruti. Pour la peine après demain tu viendras avec Allison et moi faire du shopping, sa t'apprendras a te renferme sur toi même.

Derek : Dur, la petite Martin.

Stiles : *grogne *

SMS de papa :

Salut fiston, les jumeaux sont déjà au courant, mais malheureusement je dois annuler pour demain, j'ai était convoqué a deux ville d'ici je rentrée que lundi, désole fiston.

Stiles : Pfff, et encore une fois.

Derek jaloux : C'est qui " mon louveteau 1 A"

Stiles : C'est Aiden

Derek : hum

Stiles : Soit pas jaloux.

Derek : Je suis pas jaloux, possessif serais plus juste. J'aime pas qu'on empiète sur ce qui m'appartient. * mort légèrement l'épaule de Stiles *

Stiles : Aieeee, tu étais obligé de me mordre ?

Derek * lève les yeux comme pour réfléchir * : Mmmhhh oui.

Stiles : Tu va voir.

Stiles laissa tomber son portable sur la petite table en face du canapé et sauta sur Derek le regarde dans les yeux puis l'embrasse a pleine bouche, suivi par une dance endiablé de leurs langues. Derek attrapa Stiles et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Stiles brisa le baisser pour dire.

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek.

Derek : Je t'aime Stiles.

Sur cette échange les deux compagnons fit la " fête " toute la nuit.

SMS de " mon louveteau 1 A " :

Les chiens ne font pas des chats, mais ils peuvent s'aime.

FIN


End file.
